Maafkan Aku, Sahabat!
by TheConfederateRevolution
Summary: Pertarungan Berbahaya Antara Naruto Dan Sasuke Yang Membuat Sasuke Sadar Dan Menyesali Apa Yang Telah Di Lakukan Setiap Waktu
1. Chapter 1

**MAAFKAN AKU, SAHABAT!**

 **Author: TheConfederateRevolution**

 **Genre: FRIENDSHIP**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rated: T (Hanya Remaja Yang Mengerti Makna Cerita)**

 **Warning: Penulisan Yang Tidak Benar+Cerita Pendek+Amatir**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu (Bukan Yaoi)**

 **Terserah Jika Suka/Tidak Suka, Membaca Cerita Saya Saja Sudah Membuat Saya Senang**

 **.**

Sasuke Melempar Kusanagi Miliknya Ke Naruto, Untung Saja Naruto Menangkis Kusanagi Itu Menggunakan Kunai-nya Yang Sudah Berkarat Akibat Pertarungannya Bersama Sahabatnya Sendiri Setiap Waktu, Naruto Menyimpan Kunai-nya Itu Sebagai Memori Akan Pertarungan Pertamanya Bersama Sahabatnya Sendiri, Meskipun Sasuke Telah Mengkhianati Naruto, Tetapi Naruto Tidak Akan Berubah Pikiran Untuk Membiarkan Sasuke Berjalan Di Jalan Kegelapan, Naruto Tidak Rela Jika Sahabatnya Sendiri Termakan Oleh Keputus Asa-an Yang Mendalam, Naruto Menyadari Jika Sasuke Adalah Salah Satu Orang Yang Harus Ia Selamatkan, Karena Sasuke Sudah Menyelamatkan Masa Kecil Naruto Dari Kejamnya Penduduk Desa Terhadap Naruto, Tetapi Naruto Masih Tidak Mengerti Kenapa Sasuke, Sahabatnya Sendiri Bisa Melupakan Kelakuannya Pada Naruto Saat Mereka Masih Kecil

"Menyerah Sajalah Naruto!, Kau Tidak Punya Alasan Untuk Mengikuti Jalan-ku, MENYERAH SAJA!" Teriak Sasuke Sambil Melempar Shuriken Miliknya Tepat Ke Tubuh Naruto.

Sambil Menangkis Shuriken Sasuke, Naruto Berteriak "Aku Tidak Akan Menyerah Sasuke, Apa Kau Tidak Sadar Apa Yang Telah Kau Lakukan Pada-ku Saat Kita Masih Berumur 7 Tahun, Kau Telah Menyelamatkan Masa Kecil-ku Dari Kekejaman Penduduk Desa!, SADARLAH SASUKE!"

"Naruto, Kenapa Sejak Dulu Kau Tidak Pernah Berubah, Apa Yang Membuatmu Mengikuti Jalan-ku Sampai Saat Ini, Kau Menyia-Nyiakan Waktumu Saja Untuk Membuatku Mengerti, Aku Tidak Akan Pernah Berubah, Karena Itu Aku Akan Menghentikanmu Dengan Cara Yang Menyakitkan Jika Hanya Menggunakan Pedang, Shuriken, Dan Ninjutsu Tidak Akan Mengubah Dirimu, Karena Itu, Bersiaplah, NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke Sambil Mengeluarkan Susano'o Level Terakhirnya.

"Apa Kau Masih Belum Sadar Sasuke, Aku Tidak Pernah Berubah Sampai Sekarang Itu Karena KAU!" Teriak Naruto Sambil Mengubah Dirinya Ke Mode Kurama Link Dan Mengeluarkan Kurama Miliknya Untuk Melawan Susano'o Sasuke.

"Kau Tidak Akan Berubah, Karena Itu, Rasakan Kekuatan MILIKKU!" Teriak Sasuke

"Tetapi Aku Yakin, Kau Pasti Akan Berubah Sasuke, Karena Itu, RASAKAN KEKUATANKU!" Teriak Naruto

"KKHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mereka Berdua Berteriak Disaat Bersamaan Dan Juga Mengeluarkan Kekuatan Terkuat Mereka

Sebuah Ledakan Terjadi Sangat Kuat, Bahkan Ledakannya Terlihat Sampai Ke 5 Negara Besar, Bagaimana Tidak, Radius Ledakannya Saja Lebih Dari 50 KM, Ledakan Terjadi Selama 20 Menit, Setelah Itu, Hujan Yang Sangat Deras Datang Disaat Kedua Orang Yang Telah Bertarung Itu Sekarat, Ya Benar, Mereka Adalah Naruto Uzumaki Dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Hari Telah Malam Tetapi Mereka Masih Terlihat Berbaring Di Tanah, Mereka Tidak Bisa Bergerak, Karena Hampir Seluruh Tubuh Mereka Lumpuh Akibat Ledakan Tadi, Mereka Berdua Akhirnya Bertemu Di Alam Bawah Sadar Mereka, Tetapi Mereka Terlihat Masih Berbaring, Pada Akhirnya Mereka Berdua Sadar

"Naruto, Apa Kau Masih Hidup" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, Apa Kau Bisa Melihat Diriku?" Jawab Naruto Sekaligus Bertanya Lagi

"Iya, Aku Bisa Melihatmu Naruto, Tetapi Aku Punya Pertanyaan, Kenapa?, Kenapa Kau Terus Mengikutiku Hingga Saat Ini, Hanya Kau Satu Satunya Orang Di Desa Yang Masih Peduli Denganku, Tak Peduli Se-Sakit Apa Tubuh Dan Perasaanmu, Tetapi Kau Masih Tetap Mengikutiku, Memangnya Aku Terlihat Seperti Apa Di Matamu?, Dan Kenapa Kau Tidak Pernah Menyerah Untuk Pengkhianat Sepertiku" Tanya Dan Jelas Sasuke

"Hehehe, Kau Baru Bangun Saja Sudah Bertanya Hal Yang Seperti Itu, Apa Kau Sanggup, Aku Saja Tidak Memikirkannya" Jawab Naruto

"Jawab Saja Pertanyaanku Tadi Naruto!" Kata Sasuke Sambil Sedikit Marah

"Itu Karena Kau Adalah Sahabatku" Jawab Naruto Dengan Senyuman

"Apa?, Hanya Karena Itu Kau Mengikutiku Setiap Saat, Memangnya Apa Arti Sahabat Bagimu?" Tanya Sasuke Saat 1/2 Kaget

Naruto Terdiam Sesaat Karena Susah Mendapat jawabannya, Kemudian Dia Mengetahui Jawabannya

"Jika Kujelaskan Secara Detail, Aku Tidak Bisa Menjawab-nya, Tetapi Jika 1 Sahabat Saja Keluar Dari Ikatan-ku, Rasanya Sangat Sakit" Keluh Naruto

Sasuke Merenungkan Diri, Ternyata Naruto Sudah Mengerti Perasaan-nya, Sasuke Juga Merasakan Sakit Yang Mendalam Ketika Kakak-nya Sendiri Terputus Dari Ikatannya, Dan Juga Ia Tidak Merasakan Sakit Sama Sekali Jika Sahabat Satu Satunya Terputus Dari Dirinya, "Bodoh Sekali Aku!", Sambil Memarahi Dirinya Dari Dalam Hati

.

"Naruto, Maafkan Aku, Aku Menyesali Sesuatu Yang Telah Ku Perbuat, Kini Aku Mengerti Sesuatu Yang Sudah Kau Perjuangkan, Tetapi, Masih Ingatkah Kamu, 10 Tahun Yang Lalu...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Capek Nulis-nya, Cuma Bisa Nulis Satu Chapter Di Bawah 1000 Kata, Karena Itu Gak Bisa Bikin Cerita One-Shot**


	2. Akhir Dari Semuanya

**Maaf, Kalau Di-Postnya Kelamaan, Ada Banyak Komplikasi Selama Seminggu Ini**

 **Selamat Membaca, Maaf, Tulisan Masih Sama Saja, Awal-Akhir Huruf Depannya Tetap Kapital**

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Kecepatan Tinggi Telah Mendekati Naruto, Dan Kecepatan Itu Telah Membuat Naruto Takut, Naruto Pun Terjatuh, Kemudian Kepalan Tangan Telah Mendekati Naruto, Tepat Berjarak 5 CM, Kepalan Tangan Berhenti, "Sa-s-su-ke, k-kau" Kata Naruto Dengan Nada Ketakutan, Sasuke Sengaja Memberhentikan Pukulannya, Karena Ia Tahu, Jika Ia Melanjutkan Pukulannya, Sesuatu Yang Frontal Akan Terjadi, Dan Alasan Kedua Sasuke Adalah, Jika Naruto Lebih Lemah Darinya, "Yak, Perlawanan Persahabatan Sudah Selesai, Dan Pemenangnya Adalah, Sasuke!", Kata Guru Iruka, "Haaaahhh!, Sasuke Sangat Kuat, Ia Juga Sangat Tampan!", Sebagian Besar Perempuan Menyoraki Sasuke Dengan Kata-Kata Seperti Itu Kecuali Pada Sakura Dan Ino Yang Justru Men-Cereweti Naruto,"Naruto Sangat Lemah, Aku Jelas-Jelas Tidak Menyukai-nya, Dan Naruto Juga Sangat Bodoh!", Itulah Yang Dikatakan Sakura Dan Ino Setiap Naruto Bertarung, "Hei Kalian Berdua, Segera Lakukan Segel Perdamaian!", Paksa Guru Iruka, Mereka Akhirnya Mendekat, Sasuke Yang Awalnya Ingin Memberikan Segel Perdamaian Pada Naruto Malah Mendapat Hal Sebaliknya, Naruto Yang Berusaha Menarikk Baju Sasuke Membuat Sasuke Kesakitan, "Aku Tidak Akan Berteman Denganmu!", Teriak Naruto, Kata Kata Itu Membuat Sasuke Kaget, Kemudian Naruto Menurunkan Baju Sasuke Dan Berlari Menuju Gedung Akademi Dengan Berlari, "Huh, Naruto! Kau Memang Pembuat Masalah", Kata Guru Iruka.

"Hey Kiba, Kau Percaya Keajaiban?", Shino Bertanya Pada Kiba, Tanpa Berpikir Panjang Kiba Menjawab Shino," Tentu Saja Tidak, Aku Tidak Percaya Keajaiban, Kenapa Kau Bertanya Tentang Itu Shino?", Shino Menjawab Dengan Tegas "Karena Aku Yakin, Suatu Saat Orang Orang Yang Men-Cereweti Naruto Akan Salah Suatu Saat!, Dan Aku Percaya Jika Naruto Akan Menjadi Penyelamat Desa!", Kiba Kemudian Berkata, "Apa?, Kalau Seperti Itu Aku Juga Percaya, Jika Naruto Akan Menjadi Penyelamat Desa, Aku Saja Pernah Memikirkannya, Tapi Itu Bukan Keajaiban, Itu Namanya Kebetulan", "Hmm, Mungkin Aku Salah Mengartikan" Shino Dengan Sedikit Tawa. Di Utara Tempat Perlawanan, Terdapat Hinata Yang Sedang Mengepalkan Tangan-nya Karena Marah Atas Ocehan Terhadap Naruto, "Mmmhhhmmhmhmm!, Aku Percaya Kalau Naruto Lebih Kuat!, Dia, Hanya Masih Kecil, Suatu Saat Dia Akan Menjadi Orang Yang Hebat, Aku Percaya Itu!".

Setelah Jam Pelajaran Akademi Selesai, Semua Anak Ber-Sorak, Karena Jam Pelajaran Telah Habis, Mereka Bisa Pulang Dengan Gembira, Orang Terakhir Yang Keluar Dari Akademi Adalah Naruto Seorang Diri, Dia Keluar Dari Akademi Sambil Memikirkan Tentang Dirinya Yang Sangat Bodoh, "Haaaahhh! Lemah Sekali Aku, Akupun Tak Bisa Mengalahkan Sasuke Kampret Itu, Tak Lama Keluar Dari Akademi, Naruto Tersandung Batu Yang Tepat Didepannya Karena Tidak Memperhatikan Jalan, Narutopun Meringis Kesakitan Menahan Kakinya Yang Sakit, Sambil Meneteskan Air Mata Ia Berkata, "Ahhhhhh!, Batu Tanah Sialan, Sial Sekali Aku Hari Ini, Ayah, Ibu, Andaikan Kalian Disini, Mungkin Kalian Bisa Menolongku", Sesaat Kemudian Muncul Juluran Tangan Yang Menghadap Ke Naruto, "Hei Naruto, Kau Tak Apa?", Ternyata Juluran Tangan Itu Berasal Dari Sasuke, Naruto Kaget Ketika Di Juluri Tangan, Ternyata Masih Ada Orang Yang Peduli Kepadanya, Itupun Yang Menjulurkan Tangan Adalah Musuh Bebuyutannya Sendiri, "Apa!, Untuk Apa Kau Menolongku?, Pergi Kau!, Aku Tidak Butuh Tolonganmu!", Sambil Berusaha Berlari Menjauhi Sasuke, Setelah Naruto Menjauhi Sasuke, Tampak Muka Sasuke Berubah Menjadi Sedih, Ketika Berjalan, Sasuke Berbicara Dalam Hati, "Ayah, Mungkin Kau Benar, Ternyata Sangat Susah, Untuk Mencari Teman Jika Aku Punya Kegelapan Di Dalam Hati, Tetapi, Aku Butuh Seseorang Untuk Membalas Dendam Kakakku, Tetapi, Naruto Berbeda Dari Anak Lain, Ia Hidup Sendiri, Sama Seperti Aku, Tetapi Walapun Ia Dikucilkan Warga Desa, Ia Masih Tetap Senang, Bahagia, Tak Peduli Seberapa Sakit Hidupnya, Ia Menerimanya Dengan Kesenangan, Seperti Tak Ada Yang Menghalangi Jalan Hidupnya, Aku Ingin menjadi Temannya, Tak Peduli Seberapa Konyol Itu, Aku Tidak Akan Membiarkannya Sendirian!" Tekad Sasuke Itu Membuat Sasuke Kembali Bersemangat.

Ke-Esokan Harinya Merupakan Hari Libur, Naruto Melakukan Hal Konyol Pada Patung Muka Hokage, Ia Mencoretinya Dengan Berbagai Macam Warna Cat Dinding, Banyak Warga Desa Yang Terlihat Kesal Pada Naruto, Karena Hal Itu Membuat Pemandangan Di Desa Semakin Tidak Enak Dilihat, Hokage Ke Tiga Melihat Kelakuan Naruto Bersama Iruka Yang Ada Di Atas Gedung Hokage, Naruto Tidak Melihat Mereka Karena Naruto Sangat Asik Menggambar Patung Wajah Hokage Tersebut, Hokage Ke Tiga Dan Iruka Mulai Berbincang Tentang Naruto. "Tuan Hokage, Apa Kau Merasa Nyaman Dengan Kelakuannya Ini, Akupun Merasa Ingin Melempar Naruto Dari Patung Wajah Hokage Tersebut", Kata Iruka Kepada Hokage Ketiga, Hokage Ketiga Pun Membalas, "Kau Ini Iruka, Bukankah Kau Juga Suka Melakukan Hal Konyol Setelah Orang Tuamu Meninggal?", "Aku Memang Melakukannya Tuan Hokage, Tetapi Apa Kau Tidak Sadar Tuan Hokage, Yang Dilakukan Naruto Ini Terlalu Berlebihan", "Iruka, Tenanglah, Naruto Juga Masih Kecil, Suatu Saat Ia Akan Mengerti Apa Yang Telah Diperbuat, Lagipula, Naruto Melakukan Ini Hanya Karena Ingin Menarik Perhatian Kepada Orang Orang Desa, Jadi Wajar Saja" Jelas Hokage Ketiga, Kemudian Iruka Hanya Bisa Terdiam Mendegar Penjelasan Hokage Ke Tiga Tentang Naruto.

Hari Mulai Sore, Naruto Meninggalkan Bekas Coret Coretannya Begitu Saja, Ia Malas Membersihkannya, Sasuke Yang Melihat Kelakuan Naruto Seperti Itu Biasa Saja, Karena Sasuke Sudah Sering Melihat Naruto Membiarkan Coret Coretannya Begitu Saja, Jadi Sasuke Hanya Melihatnya Tanpa Merubah Ekspresi, Sasuke Penasaran Oleh Apa Yang Akan Naruto Lakukan, Jadi Sasuke Mengikutinya, Anehnya, Naruto Tidak Menyadari Itu, Padahal Sasuke Tidak Bersembunyi, Sasuke Hanya Mengikutinya, Se-Sampai Di Lapangan, Naruto Bertemu Dengan 5 Anak Akademi Pembully, Naruto Sadar Apa Yang Akan Mereka Lakukan, Karena Itu, Naruto Langsung Berlari, Melihat Adegan Semakin Aneh, Sasuke Bersembunyi Di Bangku Lapangan, "Hei, Kau Pasti Si Aneh Naruto Itu Kan" Tanya Pembully Yang Ke 1, "Sudah Pasti Itu Dia, Lihat Saja Bajunya, Berbekas Cat Dinding, Kau Pikir Siapa Yang Akan Membersihkannya?" Hati Naruto Tertekan Ketika Pembully Ke 2 Mengatakan Hal Seperti Itu, Pembully Ke 3 Melanjutkannya, "Yah, Kau Benar Kemudian Siapa Yang Akan Membersihkan Rambutmu Yang Kotor Itu Hah!" Naruto Semakin Tersakiti, Merasa Seperti Tidak Punya Tujuan Hidup Lagi, Naruto Menangis, Pembully Ke 1 Sampai 5 Kemudian Memukulinya Dengan Pukulan Mereka, Sasuke Merasa Kasihan Dengan Naruto, Sasuke Langsung Memunculkan Diri, "HEI!, Kalian Pikir Apa Yang Kalian Lakukan?, Pergi Dari Sini!", Setelah Mendengar Teriakan Sasuke Pembully Itu Langsung Pergi Ketakutan.

Terlihat Memar Di Sekelujur Tubuh Naruto, Naruto Kaget Ketika Melihat Sasuke Menyelamatkan Dirinya, Ternyata Sasuke Terlihat Seperti Teman Sejati Dibandingkan Musuh Bebuyutannya, "Untuk Apa Kau Menolongku, Aku Tidak Butuh Bantuanmu, PERGI SANA!", Teriak Naruto Sambil Menangis Sedikit, Melihat Kelakuan Naruto, Sasuke Marah Besar, "DASAR ORANG YANG TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!", Naruto Kembali Kaget Ketika Melihat Sasuke Marah, "KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU MENOLONGMU?, AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU DARI KEPEDIHAN YANG KAU RASAKAN!", Naruto Tidak Bisa Bergerak Setelah Mendengar Kata Sasuke, Dalam Hati Naruto Berpikir, "Jangan Jangan... Sasuke...", "Naruto, Kita Mempunyai Perasaan Yang Sama, Hidupku Juga Sendiri, Tetapi, AKU TIDAK AKAN BERLAGAK SEPERTI ITU KEPADA ORANG YANG MENYELAMATKANKU, NARUTO!, HIDUPMU ITU SANGAT BERHARGA, MESKIPUN KAU SELALU DI KUCILKAN, TETAPI, KAU TETAP GEMBIRA, MERASAKAN HIDUP YANG ENAK SEAKAN MELUPAKAN PENDERITAANMU, KAU MERUPAKAN ORANG YANG SANGAT LANGKA, KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH, KARENA ITU SADAR NARUTO!, Kau Akan Menjadi Orang Yang Berharga, Naruto", Naruto Mengubah Mukanya Menjadi Tampak Senang, Ternyata Masih Ada Orang Di Hidupnya Yang Merasakan Sakit Yang Sama, Dan Sasuke Adalah Satu-Satunya Penghibur Diri.

"Jadi Bagaimana, Segel Tangan?" Sasuke Menjulurkan Jarinya Pada Naruto.

"Heh!, Tentu Sobat" Sambil Menjawab Jari Sasuke.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Sasuke Terbangun Setelah Memikirkan Masa Lalunya Yang Baru Saja Ia Ingat Selama Bertahun-Tahun.

"Apa?, Apa Yang Baru Saja Terjadi?" Bingung Naruto

"Heh, Kau Telah Bangun Naruto"

"Hei Sasuke, Aku Ingin Mengatakan Sesuatu"

"Apa Itu Naruto?" Sasuke Penasaran.

"Mungkin Ini Menjadi Akhir Dari Kehidupan Kita, Aku Ingin Menceritakan Sesuatu, Tepat 10 Tahun Yang Lalu..."

"Shshshshh..., Aku Menyadarinya Naruto, Tenanglah..." Belum Selesai Naruto Berbicara, Sasuke Sudah Memotongnya.

"Benarkah..., Kau Menyadarinya?" Naruto Merasa Kaku, Naruto Merasa Sudah Menjadi Akhir Untuk Kegelapan Sasuke.

Sasuke Merasa Takut Untuk Mengatakannya, Itu Seperti Penyesalan Atas 3 Tahun Yang Telah Ia Perbuat.

"Itu Benar, **Maafkan Aku, Sahabat**..."

Naruto Mulai Mengeluarkan Air Matanya, Kesenangan Yang Dirasakannya Tidak Terhingga, Ternyata Semua Usaha Yang Di Lakukan Naruto Tidak Sia Sia.

"Jadi Bagaimana?, Persahabatan?" Sasuke Mengepalkan Tangan Kanannya.

"Hiks, Tentu Sobat!" Naruto Bertemukan Tangan Kirinya Dengan Tangan Kanan Sasuke.

 _ **Saya Percaya, Bahwa Persahabatan-lah Yang Dapat Menyelamatkan-mu, Dari Segala Kepedihan, Karena Itu, Jangan Pernah Mengkhianati Temanmu**_

 ** _._**

"Naruto!, Sasuke!", Suara Itu Terlihat Tidak Asing Di Telinga Naruto Dan Sasuke...

.

 **THE END**

Maaf Yah, Kalau Sobat-Sobat Sekalian Menunggu Fic Ini, Banyak Hal Yang Terjadi Selama Seminggu Ini.

Dan Mulai Dari Fic Ini, Saya Berhenti Membuat Fic Naruto, Mungkin Suatu Saat Bakal Bikin Lagi...


End file.
